


Magic Bullet

by coffeehousehaunt



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: Benzi, Crack, Family, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Li'l T, Missing Scene, Thievery, Thievyrie, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 07:59:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1461760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeehousehaunt/pseuds/coffeehousehaunt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The glue that holds a friendship together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magic Bullet

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda-sorta for a prompt I saw thirdhand on Tumblr: "Kenzi and Li'l T being delinquents and trying to pick the pockets of Bo's (very tight) pants".

"Yo, Li'l T." Kenzi hisses as Tamsin approaches through the crowd at the party. "What took you so long?" 

"You dropped the quarter in the other pocket!" Tamsin complains, fishing in her jacket. It's a Fae party--totally boring, no one paying attention, great opportunity to have Tamsin practice some basic survival skills. Like how to pick a pocket. Specifically, how to pick Bo's pockets. They're very tight. She's been leaving a quarter in Bo's pocket and sending Li'l T to get it for like the past half-hour. So far, Bo hasn't even noticed. 

Also, she may or may not be mad at Bo for ditching her to bang Dyson earlier. 

"No I didn't." 

"Yeah, you did." Tamsin makes a face. "I don't even think it's a quarter." She pulls out something silvery and definitely _not_ a quarter and holds it out to Kenzi. 

"Oh shiznit!" Kenzi snatches the bullet vibrator from Tamsin's open palm and glances around to make sure no one saw. Someone probably did. "Oh, shit. Um. Wow. Okay. I'm gonna just--go put this back--" 

"Hey! Kenz!" 

Kenzi curses under her breath and snaps her hands behind her back. "Hiya, Bo-bo!" 

Bo gets a brief goofy smile at the nickname. "Hey." The smile fades from her face, and she looks vaguely concerned again. "Have you seen my--" she looks at Li'l T and stops. "--eyeliner?" Shit. 

"Uhm, no, why'd you leave your, uh, _eyeliner_ lying around?" Kenzi's hands stay very firmly clasped behind her back. 

"I didn't. I had it in my pocket because Dyson showed up earlier while I was--" Kenzi winces almost audibly. "--putting it on. And then the guests started coming over. I've been running around ever since." 

"Awkward." Kenzi's face is frozen, and her hands tighten even more. There's a soft _click_ , and Kenzi jumps almost a foot in the air. Shit, Bo does _not_ fuck around with low-horsepower hardware. "Ohmigod!" 

Bo looks at her skeptically. "Are you okay? You look a little twitchy." 

"Yeah, yeah, I'm great. Twitchy. Very. Great. And twitchy." Kenzi says in a tight voice. "I'm just gonna... take Li'l T somewhere else. There's a suspicious character over yonder and I just wanna... pick the lint right out of his pockets." 

"Suspicious? You want any help with that?" Bo perks up. She looks completely bored of this party. If Dyson weren't doing political shit, she'd probably be jumping him in a corner already. 

"Nope! Nope, nope, nope. I got this. Thief stuff. Sneaky. Real sneaky." Kenzi's face is locked in a wince. That vibrator is pulsing like it's laughing at her. 

"Al-right." Bo draws out the first syllable, eyes a little wide. "You do that. I'm gonna get another drink. I didn't even--" She looks at Li'l T, stops, looks down, and makes a despairing sound. "I give up." Li'l T's face falls. 

"We could look for it, right?" Li'l T pipes up. Bo looks at her and makes a confused sound. "Like, keep an eye out for it?" 

"That's... a great idea, Li'l T!" Kenzi takes one hand out from behind her back and moves to slap her shoulder. She pulls her hand back at the last moment, though, face curling with the thought of what's probably _on_ her hands, which are all kinds of sweaty by now. Not the kind of bonding she ever wants to do with Bo. 

Bo looks like there's something on the tip of her tongue. Finally, it comes out. "Actually, can I talk to you for a sec?" 

"Oh, god! Sure!" 

Bo grabs her upper arm and pulls her away. Tamsin watches them, brow furrowed, looking confused and a little hurt. The vibrator's jumping against her fingers like it's trying to get out of a cage.

"I think Tamsin grabbed my butt a minute ago." She says, barely loud enough for Kenzi to hear her over the music. Damn. She's going to have to have a talk with that girl. She has the fine motor skills to nail a fly with a stiletto at thirty paces, but she can't pick a vibrator out of Bo's pocket withough accidentally groping her. 

"Kids! Trying all kinds of crazy shit." Kenzi's fumbling with the vibrator, trying to find the off switch. Which of _course_ she can't, now that the thing's going full-speed. "What's next, drugs? Real adult responsibility?" 

"Come on, Kenz, it's not funny. I mean, a few months ago, she was this hardass warrior-type who apparently used to bang Hydras--which, btdubs, _I've_ never even done--and now she's--" the vibrator slips out of her hands like a banana out of a peel in those old cartoons, and drops to the floor. And of course it buzzes louder than the music. Kenzi starts stomping like someone dropped a match on newspaper. She manages to wedge it under the toe of her shoe and look back up just in time to meet Bo's gaze. "--y'know?" 

"Totally." Kenzi nods, wide-eyed. The vibration is radiating up through her shoe, and _dammit, Bo_ , this is going to make _her_ horny. "Hey, look! Dyson's free!" 

"Really?" Bo perks up and looks around. Dyson is, of course, nowhere in sight. Kenzi has no idea where he is. But she runs with it. 

"Yeah! Totally! Over near the drinks! Just saw him." 

"Oh thank god." Bo sighs and shakes her head. "You're the best, Kenz." 

"Yeah, kinda." Ohnonono, that vibrator is _not_ slipping out from under her toe--

"I love you." 

"I love you, too, Bo-bo." She says, and just barely manages to restrain herself as the vibrator shoots out from under her toe and across the room. 

Seriously, fuck bullet vibrators.


End file.
